Patch panels are well known in the data communication field. Patch panels may provide a plurality of communication ports incorporated into a single element that may connect incoming and outgoing lines of a communication system. For example, a patch panel may connect between active data equipment such as data switch or PBX and network devices such as personal computers. Usually, several patch panels are mounted onto a communication rack. Each patch panel may be connected with both patch cords at the front side of the patch panel and horizontal cables terminated on the rear side of each port.
A dense environment of cables is generally created on both front and rear sides of the patch panel. Such dense cable environment is difficult to manage, especially when both horizontal and vertical cable management within the communication rack is required. An improvement in the cable management of patch panels is highly required.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.